


A Private Little Wedding

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Appearances by Alfred and Amanda Bellows, Episode: s05e11 The Wedding, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Weddings, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: After the canon wedding, Jeannie and Tony and Roger sneak away and get married again, this time including Roger in the marriage.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Kudos: 3





	A Private Little Wedding

No one noticed when the newlyweds left the reception. But that wasn’t surprising. The new Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Nelson had always valued their privacy. They had probably slipped out in romantic fashion and wouldn’t be seen again for several days.

What was surprising was that the best man seemed to have disappeared as well. He should have been eating cake and dancing. Using his position as best man to flirt with the bride’s friends. But Roger Healey was nowhere to be found.

“Amanda, have you seen Major Healey?”

“Oh Alfred, leave the man alone,” Amanda Bellows scolded her husband. “He’s probably tired. Being best man is a demanding job.”

“Be that as it may,” Dr. Bellows said, in the voice he always used when explaining the obvious. “The best man is supposed to stay for the entire reception and see to any last details.”

“I’m sure he’s around somewhere,” Amanda reassured him. “Come on Dear, let’s dance. This song is one of my favorites.”

Dr. Bellows acquiesced and lead his wife into a waltz.

Meanwhile, not only were Major Nelson, Mrs. Nelson, and Major Healey no longer at the reception. They were no longer in Cocoa Beach, no longer in Florida, no longer in the USA. They were no longer even in 1970.

Even Roger and Tony were unsure where they were. Only that Jeannie had assured them that it was somewhere that would allow three people to marry each other.

“Nobody is going to try to make us pass a test to marry you this time right?” Tony asked.

“And if we get it wrong no one is standing by with an axe?” Roger added.

Jeannie laughed. “Of course not. Uncle Suleiman is not even invited. Neither are Mama and my sister. By the time anyone who might wish to stop us finds out, the three of us will be safely married.”

“You’re sure no one is going to try to stop us?”

“I am certain. No one else even knows were are here. It is only the three of us and our officiant. I have kept this a perfect secret. And as I have told you, it is a genie custom. Once a marriage is formalized, no one can say anything against it.”

Both grooms relaxed, but just a little bit. Neither would be able to relax fully until after this ceremony over as well.

\--

After Jeannie and Tony had announced their engagement at NASA, and the three blinked back to Tony’s house, the very first thing they discussed was how to include Roger in the marriage.

Jeannie of course didn’t see the problem at first.

“I think that is a terrible rule,” she pouted when Tony and Roger gently told her that in Cocoa Beach you can’t marry two people. “The three of us love each other. Why should we not marry?”

“It _is_ a lousy rule,” Tony agreed with a sad look in Roger’s direction. “I’m sorry Roge,” he added. “I shouldn’t have told them that Jeannie and I were engaged. I lost my head.”

Roger patted his arm, “That’s all right. As long as you two still love me, I don’t care if you’re the ones who get the ceremony and the rings.”

“We definitely still love you,” Tony said with a laugh, pulling Roger in and kissing him thoroughly.

Jeannie had a thoughtful look on her face when the two men pulled away. “What if we _could_ have a ceremony where all three of us married?” She asked.

“Jeannie, we just told you, that’s not allowed,” Roger said.

Jeannie kissed his cheek. “I know. But just because it is not allowed in Cocoa Beach does not mean it is not allowed anywhere.”

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked.

Jeannie smiled. “What if we went somewhere that does allow three people to marry each other? We could have a second ceremony.”

Roger perked up at once. “Yeah. You and Tony have the wedding that Dr. Bellows expects, and then get married again but include me this time. You’re a genius, Jeannie.”

“And our ‘official’ wedding,” Tony made air quotes around the word official. “Will have to follow all sorts of proper protocol. This one can be however the three of us want it to be.” And he pulled both of his soon-to-be spouses close.

\--

Jeannie now lead her grooms down a path and onto a moonlit beach. The moon provided plenty of light, and the stars could just be seen. The three walked hand-in-hand to greet their officiant. She wore traditional clothing from Jeannie’s hometown 2,000 years ago. As Jeannie had requested when they met with her beforehand.

The three of them stood together, Jennie in her wedding dress, Roger and Tony in their dress uniforms. Three hands clasped together in the middle. A light breeze ruffled their hair. Sounds of the ocean played gently in the background as the three recited their vows, a mixture of English and Arabic, of Genie and Methodist.

A bit of magic sparkles capped off their vows, and the three met in the middle in a slightly awkward three-way kiss. Then Roger kissed Jeannie, then Tony, and finally Tony and Jeannie shared a kiss as well.

Wishing them congratulations once more, their officiant vanished, leaving them holding each other on the beach.

The three stayed on the beach ‘til dawn, watching as the stars faded from sight in the early morning light. A new day, and a new chapter in their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole wedding in canon was honestly bland and pretty WASPy. Why doesn’t Jeannie get any of **her** culture included? So for the triad wedding I gave them a cultural mix.
> 
> Okay, so I tried to figure out what denomination Tony is based on the wedding ceremony they use, but the exact wording didn’t match any example I could find. But only Methodist and Episcopal had “forsaking all others” and Episcopal’s wording was more formal so I guessed Methodist.
> 
> I laughed so hard at the episode when the officiant goes, “forsaking all others.” I was like “Except for Roger here. Hahahahahaha.”
> 
> This was mostly an excuse to write fluff, but also I just really, really needed to see Jeannie and Tony marry Roger.


End file.
